


The Plan

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festival: St Valentine's Day<br/>Day and Prompt: Day 7: stealthy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

The vent was a tight fit, but somehow (possibly through sheer will) Jazz wiggled through it, and dropped down into the darkness of the room below. He would surprise Prowl this year. His lover wasn’t going to thwart him this time. Jazz would have his holliday. He smiled as he started pulling supplies from his subspace, and laid them out on the table at one end of the darkened room. 

The Feast of Solus Prime had always been Jazz’s favourite. It was a holiday for lovers, and he would surprise his this time. He placed the luminescent crystals about the room, leaving it bathed in a soft light, and began to set the table. A mech was spread across the table, next came the crystal plates that he had long ago scavenged from the ruins of Iacon. He carefully pulled a box from his subspace, and checked the contents. Luckily the energon treats had made the trip safely. He had bribed, threatened, and cajoled Sideswipe into making them for him, all in Prowl’s favourite flavours, and a few of Jazz’s own. 

Next came the decanter of Praxian high-grade, and the flutes to drink from. It had not been an easy thing to procure either. Smokescreen had wanted an arm and a ped for it, but eventually Jazz had talked him down to a reasonable price, and a favour or five. Jazz did not begrudge him that, especially since he knew how pleased Prowl would be to taste a tiny piece of home. He smiled sadly at that. The loss of Praxus was an ache that would never leave either of their sparks. 

He pulled the last item from his subspace, and arranged it carefully in the center of the the table. The crystal arrangement pulsed in the dark, and Jazz’s fingers trembled as he touched it. It flared bright where his fingers touched it, radiating a cascade of colours before dimming to a soft light. his spark clenched in his chest. Bluestreak had helped him find, harvest, and carve the crystal. There had been a lot of trial and error, but he was proud of the end result. 

Jazz sat back, and waited for his query. As luck would have it he did not have long to wait. Not even five breems had passed before the door slip open and the black and white Praxian stepped through. 

“Jazz, we have talked about you breaking in t---” he stopped as he took in the decoration, and the soft smile on Jazz’s face. 

“We have, but I thought I would give you a surprise.” 

Prowl’s doorwings trembled, “It’s the Feast of Solus Prime, isn’t it? And you did this for me?” 

“All for you, lover,” Jazz agreed, his smile growing. 

Prowl walked around the table, taking in the treats and the energon. They finally fell on the carved crystal, “Jazz...do you...do you understand what that is? What it means?” 

“It is a bonding crystal, Prowler...if you’ll have me,” Jazz said, and placed his hand over Prowl’s.

Prowl could only nod, not trusting his vocalizer to work. “Yes.”


End file.
